List of Teen Second Life Military Groups
The following is a list of Teen Second Life military groups. Military groups in this article are defined as groups which partake in armed combat with one another, using scripted weapons, generally using damage bullets, both in the form of small arms and vehicles. Many of these groups are self-reported, have no independent verification, and should be taken as uncorroborated hearsay. ---- NOTE: '''This page features several categories that can be assigned to any specific group - "Active" being standard to all groups currently operating inworld, "Hibernation" relating to groups that aren't dead but still retain some presence, "Disbanded" meaning that the group is defunct and no longer exists, and "Annexed" being the label placed alongside a group that has merged with another faction, willingly or by some forceful means. ---- |- |- |- '''Name Status Year Founder (s) Current Leader(s Base location Horatius R.M. (RM) Disbanded 2009 Leonardo0leandro, Moneyman Ibor, Darklord Zeplin Leonardo0leandro Xenobuilder, Moneyman Ibor, Darklord Zeplin Rowling Catalyst Operations (C|O) Disbanded August 2009 Jack Westwick Blangis Kroll Aethyr New Rome (Rome, NR) Restoring May 2006 Darckk Trilam Dreadspyke Resident N/A Army of the Sith Republic (ASR) Active August 2007 Shawn Hutchinson Raymund Gothly Overture Black Talon (BT, TLN) Disbanded 2006 Martial Logan Vae Audion, Blue Backbite Aedes Spartan Empire (Sparta) Annexed March 2007 Copper Shriner Copper Shriner Brighton Netharian Union (Neth) Disbanded 2009 Krypton Alchemei Varthaer Fallen, Aelus Askari Warwick, Scarborough Black Fire Army (BFA) Disbanded 2006 Jin Amos Jin Amos Tremelo Valkyrie Alliance (VA) Disbanded 2007 LEO Damone LEO Damone, Vattic Gray Mizithra Wolven Warriors WW Disbanded 2008 Fenris Frostbite Fenris Frostbite Tremelo Armizeal.Alliance (AA) Disbanded 2009 Copper Shriner Copper Shriner Camden Bloodline (BL) Disbanded 2007 Josh Quine Mason Haefeli Alloy Ne'tra Disbanded 2008 Mason Haefeli Mason Haefeli Swansea Sentry of Ashes (ASH) Disbanded 2008 Bear Etzel Bear Etzel Scarborough Clear Sky (CS) Disbanded 2009 Konstantine Amat Ulysseys Abrahams Shasta British Military (BM) Disbanded 2007 t3hh4x Orr t3hh4x Orr Martin Striatus Corporation (TSC) Disbanded 2009 t3hh4x Orr, Lozz Gustavson t3hh4x Orr, Lozz Gustavson Opera Eleventh Sentry (11th) Disbanded 2008 Nort Skinstad Purple Luminos Svecia Duskfall Disbanded 2008 VulpesNocturnus Nirpaw VulpesNocturnus Nirpaw Tolkien Duskshatter Disbanded July 2009 Unknown Unknown Tolkien Minerva Corporation Disbanded 2010 Martyr Dethly, VulpesNocturnus Nirpaw Martyr Dethly Lancashire Helreich Annexed 2010 Baron Komarov, Octavian Guardian (Merged with .Network) Alloy, Lodestone Angelus Mortalis (Angelus) Disbanded Unknown Octavian Guardian Octavian Guardian Reggiano Sparatutto Disbanded Unknown Slipknotdone Kling Slipknotdone Kling Lodestone Righteous Iron Fist (RIF) Disbanded 2007 Constanzo Barbossa Fenix Hudson Angsdorf Militia (AM) Disbanded Unknown Unknown Unknown Shasta Vanguard Disbanded Unknown Grey Eber Unknown Carroll Grid Defense Initiative (GDI) Disbanded January 2010 Kiernan Karsin Kiernan Karsin, Kiernan Guardian Opera Pandorium Alliance (PA) Restoring 2010 elonejd Emor Patrick Paz, Jasonn Lecker Abnormality Fallen Patrick Paz, Eljah Landfall Sim comming soon. Creatore Disbanded 2010 Ace Fearsum, OJ Ohmai Ace Fearsum, OJ Ohmai Bull Krieger Corporation Disbanded Unknown Unknown Unknown Swansea Figurative Biosystems Hibernation 2010 Orange Stickfigure Hawk Zirgar, Hexagon Torii Unknown Orion Disbanded Unknown Xanthos Exonar Xanthos Exonar Harkunn United Federation of Sims Disbanded Unknown Picard Zhu, Bill Skosh Picard Zhu, Tdub Dowler Cascade Empire of Anoth (EOA) Disbanded 2009 Ace Dayafter Ace Dayafter Derby Teen Resistance Movement (TRM) Disbanded Uknown Unknown Unknown Reggiano Blitzreich (BZ, Blitz) Disbanded 2009 Reed Zerbino Xanthos Exonar Lancashire Haven Active 2010 Darkhaven Woyseck Darkhaven Woyseck Insurrection Chaos Disbanded 2006 Darkhaven Woyseck Darkhaven Woyseck Lodestone .:Duty Federation Disbanded 2010 Ulysseys Abrahams, Artyom Kalinakov Ulysseys Abrahams Appalachia Quantum (Q) Annexed 2010 Dave Mantis, Baal Beaumont Merged with Nairiax Lodestone Nairiax Annexed 2010 Falkon Zeritonga, Corroded Zeplin Carroll Valos Disbanded 2010 Shadow Rae Shadow Rae Mizithra Parthia Disbanded 2008 Dartanian Ferarris Dartanian Ferarris Carroll New Parthia Disbanded 2008 Dartanian Ferarris Ulysseys Abrahams, Dartanian Ferarris Huntingdon Ganzheitlich Empier (Ganz) Disbanded 2009 Francois Czarta Joker Jaggernov Svecia Terran Empire (TA) Disbanded 2008 Picard Zhu Picard Zhu Zaius Rendine.Order (Rendine) Disbanded 2010 Dread Voir Dread Voir, Razor Foresight Kenafa Strelok Militsiya (Strelok) Disbanded 2009 Unknown Niklas Hurikan, Bizen Dakun Carroll Veronix ("V") Disbanded 2010 Adeipho Pyrithea, Vualk Xurina Vualk Xurina, Adeipho Pyrithea Boscombe Nuclear Vigilance Disbanded 2011 Co StarSmith Co StarSmith Pop Asterix Annexed 2010 Purple Tempest Varthaer Fallen, Aelus Askari Warwick Category:Military Category:Lists